User blog:Bennia Lover/Chronological Order of Events
This blog serves to show the chronological order of events in this series. This includes short stories, Slash/Dog, the Great War, the Devil Civil War, EX/IX, and character's pasts. From the top to the bottom is the order. V = Volume Pre-Great War Great War Post-Great War Devil Civil War Tepes and Carmilla Faction Are Formed World War 2 - Kokabiel Fights Strada Assasination of Yaegaki and Cleria V15 Scarlet and Crimson Koneko's and Kuroka's Past V15 May the Shine be on You Gasper's Past Dulio's Past Vali's Past DX.3 Cross×Crisis High School DxD Universe -SLASHDØG- 1 High School DxD Universe -SLASHDØG- 2 V1 Devil of the Old School Building V8 Devil's Job V2 Phoenix of the Battle School V8 Familiar's Requirement V3 Excalibur of the Moonlit Schoolyard V8 Memories of Breasts V4 Vampire of the Suspended Classroom V8 The Breasts of Tennis V8 Hell Teacher Azazel V5 Hellcat of the Underworld Training Camp V8 300 Issei V13 A Special Filming Devil V13 Issei SOS V6 Holy Behind the Gymnasium Having a Mad Tea Party! V7 Ragnarok After School V13 The Disturbance of a Devil V15 Holy☆Maiden Goes to the Holy-Land DX.1 Abduction ERO! DX.1 Stop! Yuuto! V8 The Fun Gremory Family V13 The Unresurrected Phoenix V13 Armageddon at Sports Day! V15 Magical Girl Ria☆ For Real!? DX.1 Ultimate!! Big Brother Mask V9 Pandemonium at the School Trip DX.1 Records of Breast Dragon Emperor’s Pleasure Adventure DX.2 A Large Chest is the Sun DX.2 The Student Council’s Decision V10 Lion Heart of the School Festival V15 Let’s Go with Training! ~Hell Chapter~ DX.2 Let's Go with Training V11 Ouroboros and Promotion Tests V12 Heroes of Tutoring V12.5 My First Errand V15 Wolf's Emblem 25 (Twenty Five) at the Clubroom with Rias-Club President Rias in Wonderland V13 The Worries of the Next-Next Heir DX.1 Love Song to the Reincarnated Angel DX.1 Let's Go to Onsen DX.2 Worship☆Dragon-God Girl DX.3 Asia's Treasure V14 Wizards of Career Counselling Chapters 1-6 Pt 1 DX.2 Forked Cat☆Ninja Scroll V14 Wizards of Career Counselling Chapter 6 Pt 2-Chapter 9 DX.3 The Ordinary Days of Red Dragon Emperor V15 Episode Issei.1 V15 Episode Issei.2 V15 Episode Issei.3 V15 Episode Issei.4 V15 Episode Issei.5 V15 Episode Azazel.1 V15 Episode Azazel.2 V15 Episode Yuuto.1 V15 Episode Yuuto.2 V16 Daywalker of the Extracurricular Lesson DX.3 Let's Go with Training! ~Mascot Chapter~ V17 Valkyrie of the Teacher Training DX.2 Maniac's Sanctuary EX V18 Funny Angel of the Christmas Day V19 Durandal of the General Election Chapters 1-4 DX.1 Phoenix of the Battle School Building DX? DX.3 Talents of the Student Council DX.3 Worldly Desire of Steel V19 Durandal of the General Election Chapters 6-7 DX.2 Night Parade of One Hundred Demons and Pandemonium V20 Belial of Career Consultation V21 Lucifer of the Optional Attendance V22 Gremory of the Graduation Ceremony Chapters 1-4 DX.3 Graduation Trip and Vortex Bunch V22 Gremory of the Graduation Ceremony Chapters 5-10 V23 Joker of the Ball Game DX.4 (V23.5) Student Council and Leviathan V24 Grim Reaper of the Off-campus Learning V25 Yggdrasil of the Summer Courses Category:Blog posts